


baby, its cold outside

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Sasuke doesn’t do well in the cold. Good thing Naruto is warmer than the sun.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	baby, its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few days ago on a whim because it’s starting to get colder out where i live so to celebrate winter coming please take this. hope you enjoy :)

Naruto shivers as he fiddles with the lock to the front door. It’s cold, and the walk home from the Hokage tower made the tip of his ears go numb. The night chill doesn’t help either.

It’s winter time in the village, and while it usually doesn’t get snow, it still gets damn near freezing. At least that’s how it felt to Naruto. 

He finally opens the door, and steps in the house to find that while it was warmer, there was still a slight biting chill to it. He removes his shoes and starts into the house as he stretches his arms and neck to rid of the slight ache that sitting at the desk all day left him with.

Naruto expects Sasuke to already be in bed, he usually went right to sleep after a mission or a long day. However, before Naruto can even make it ten steps into the house, Sasuke rounds the corner with a determined look in his eyes and a pout. His hair is messy and there’s a tiredness to his expression.

“Finally.” Sasuke says as he takes Naruto’s hand and drags him throughout the house.

“Hello to you too.” Naruto says as he quirks an eyebrow. “Uh, what are you doing?” He says after a moment that Sasuke doesn’t say anything else but continues to wordlessly guide Naruto up the stairs and down the hallway towards their bedroom. 

Naruto lets Sasuke lead him down the hallway, an amused smirk on his face as he decides he wasn’t going to try to figure out Sasuke’s antics. 

“I’ve been trying to sleep for hours.” Sasuke finally says as he opens the door, and turns to Naruto with an expectant look on his face. “But it’s so damn cold that I haven’t been able to.” He crosses his arm over his torso. 

Naruto stares at him, incredibly amused. “So what you’re saying is...what, exactly?” Naruto prompts. Sasuke taps his foot as he seems to grow impatient.

“Im saying that you’re always warm as fuck for some reason so I’ve been waiting for you to get home so I can fall asleep.” He huffs and adverts his gaze. 

Naruto finds himself to feel very endeared, so he walks over to the closet and unzips his jacket to throw on pajamas. Sasuke’s eyes watch with anticipation and a content expression dorns his face as Naruto finally crosses the room to the bed. Sasuke has already beat him to it and takes his hand to pull him in. Sasuke wastes no time getting under the covers, and watches Naruto with bated breath as he climbs under the blankets too. Naruto pauses to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, and when he is finally settled under the covers, Sasuke is already burying himself into Naruto’s chest. Naruto’s heart flutters when he feels Sasuke shiver and move impossibly close. 

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke, snaking one hand under his shirt while the other rests at his waist. 

In what feels like less than thirty seconds, Sasuke’s breath has already evened out and light snores escape from him.

Naruto kisses the top of his head and the ache from the work day is replaced with a warm contentedness and disappears along with his consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
